The present invention relates to a veneered component and method for assembly thereof for the body interior of motor vehicles, and, more particularly, to a component for motor car interiors in which the exposed side of the component base part is provided with a thin, decorative layer to which a peelable natural material is firmly adhered.
The interiors of motor vehicles contain a wide variety of trim elements such as pillar linings or dashboards. In order to provide the interior with a more visually attractive appearance, it is nowadays widely customary to line these trim elements with plastic. Their basic body is thereby no longer visible and the trim elements and equipment obtain a better visual appearance and feel more pleasant to the touch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,276 shows, for example, instrument panels in motor vehicles coated with a decorative cover material of wood as a lining. Wood is, however, relatively expensive to process because wood veneer "leaves" tear easily on bending and because they require elaborate surface treatment.
German Patent No. 916,126 alludes to the use of cork for thermal insulation in refrigerators. An insulating-material foil is discussed in German Utility Model No. 1,989,628 in which the insulation-active use layers laminated onto the foil can consist, inter alia, of a cork felt, but requires relatively thick layers of cork or cork pieces for a completely different kind of use from that to which the present invention is directed.
An object of the present invention is based on the recognition that a component with an applied decorative layer for the body interior of motor vehicles can be provided such that the decorative layer is economical to produce, adheres firmly to the surface of the component, provides the component with a good visual appearance and itself feels pleasant to the touch.
The foregoing object has been achieved according to the present invention by providing that the thickness of the cover layer is sized such that pores in the cover layer are holes that completely penetrate the cover layer and allow a surface of the base part disposed below the cover layer to be visible, and the cover layer is adhesively bonded with a clear transparent adhesive onto the surface of the base part which has been painted in a uniform hue contrasting with the hue of the natural cork cover layer. The use of cork veneer allows simple treatment of the interior fitting part because the cork veneer is more flexible and does not require complex post-treatment.
The cover layer for the component is configured with a thickness dimension such that the pores in the cork cover layer are formed as holes which completely penetrate the cover layer and allow the surface of the base part, which has advantageously been painted in a uniform hue before application of the cover layer and is disposed below the cover layer, to become visible. The cover layer in a currently preferred embodiment is adhesively bonded onto the surface of the base part using a clear transparent adhesive.
During painting of the component, the surface thereof is provided with a hue of contrasting color to the basic hue of the cover layer. The base parts onto which the natural cork cover layer is applied consist of a natural solid wood, laminated plywood, laminated wood, sheet metal, die-cast light metal, solid plastic, foam plastic or any other suitable material. For reasons of price, the cover layer applied onto the base part can advantageously consist of pressed natural cork particles.
The veneered components are in practice usually produced by surface adhesion bonding (or laminating) a cork veneer onto a prefabricated base part. It is also possible, however, to bring the cork veneer into the desired shape and to fasten it temporarily over its full surface on a correspondingly shaped molding tool and then to apply the base part consisting of a molding compound onto the reverse side of the cork veneer. This latter approach can be suitably carried out by injection molding or foaming a backing in a closed molding tool, free-forming blowing of a backing by way of powder, granules or a particle composition, wherein the particles firmly adhere after deposition or compression-molding a backing of an initially loose filling of a particle composition in a molding/pressing tool.